A fighter's story
by LadyMelieka
Summary: ritsuka finally found his fighter. Slight slash warnings


_Yes, I know there's probably a fighter out there for Ritsuka, and sadly I doubt it's Yayoi, but I just think it would be absolutely adorable! And, come on, what is Yayoi there for otherwise? Yukio doesn't like him that way, so he's not Ritsuka's rival in love, I can't understand the need for his character. So this was my theory on why Yayoi exists. LOL._

_I'm very happy with this story, and I wanted to put it up not only because of the pairing, which is why I wrote it in the first place, but also because I think it's an awesome example of my writing._

_Anyway, I don't own Loveless, Ritsuka, Yayoi or any of the others._

_This story also contains very mild slash, two boys kissing. If you don't like that, don't read it, and I don't know what you were doing reading Loveless in the first place._

"Good morning Ritsuka-kun!"

Yuiko and Yayoi waved at Ritsuka as he approached. "Good morning Yuiko. You too Yayoi," he said amiably, watching the usual flush spread across the bespectacled boy's face. He really had no idea why Yayoi blushed every time they met, but he found it oddly endearing. Still, he wasn't going to figure it out today, so he shrugged it off and followed his friends into the classroom. After all, it had been happening since they were thirteen. Amused, Ritsuka realised that meant Yayoi had been blushing for three years.

As their teacher called for their attention, Ritsuka reflected that Yayoi looked really pretty with a flushed face.

He thought he could remember when it had started.

It had been after school. He and Yuiko were going to Yayoi's house to play video games because his parents were never home. That worried Ritsuka a little, and he turned to ask Yayoi why his parents were so often out. The boy hadn't even looked up from his shoes, so Ritsuka had called his name loudly. It had startled the boy, who tripped and nearly fell. Worried, Ritsuka had stumbled forward and caught Yayoi's shoulders to keep him on his feet. They had ended up fairly close together, and Yayoi had looked up at Ritsuka's face, his own suddenly burning brightly. Something which had happened fairly regularly ever since.

Unknown to Ritsuka, Yayoi's thoughts were flowing in the same direction.

_Yayoi enjoyed walking next to Yuiko, especially now he wasn't in love with her any more. She truly was a good friend. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Ritsuka call his name the first time. _

_"Yayoi!"_

_Surprised, he jerked his head up and lost his footing, tripping over his own feet. Stumbling forward, Ritsuka grabbed his shoulders to keep him upright. He gasped, and looked up into Ritsuka's smiling face, feeling his heart skip several beats. When did Ritsuka get so handsome? he wondered. Ritsuka's hands burned warmth onto his arms, and he could feel crimson colouring his cheeks. Ritsuka smiled at him and the warmth spread to his stomach. Yayoi was lost. He'd been thirteen then, and had been sitting on his feelings for three years. Of course there was nothing he could say. It hadn't taken him long to realise that Ritsuka was completely uninterested. And then of course, there was __Agatsuma__Soubi.__ A blind man could see that Soubi was devoted to Ritsuka, who seemed tolerant, if not completely content with the situation. He hoped Ritsuka would never find out about his feelings._

Now that he'd acknowledged it, Ritsuka didn't seem to be able to tear his mind away from Yayoi's blushing face. He'd been thinking about it on and off for days. Especially when the other boy was around. It had even begun drifting into his thoughts when he was with Soubi, and that was a very bad thing. He liked Soubi, really he did. But... no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself love the man. After all, Soubi wasn't really his fighter. He belonged to Seimei. But that didn't change the fact that Soubi cared for him deeply. And. to Ritsuka, thinking about Yayoi when he was with Soubi was just as bad as cheating on a lover. He felt bad, and as a result, found himself being nicer and more patient with Soubi. He even agreed to go on a date with the man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Soubi!"

The long haired man raised a hand in greeting, his expressive face unusually sombre. "Ritsuka," he said softly, and the boy slowed down from his run to stand in front of the man warily. "What's wrong Soubi?" he asked. Soubi reached out like he was going to take Ritsuka's hand, but pulled his arm back quickly. "I have some news for you, Ritsuka," he said quietly. "And there's someone who wants to see you."

Ritsuka stared at Soubi, a faint suspicion growing in his mind, but before he could ask, Yuiko came running up. "Ritsuka-kun!" she cried. "We're all going to my house today! Are you coming?" Ritsuka glanced at her, and shook his head.

"No, Yuiko, not today." He said softly. She began to protest, but he smiled at her, both she and Yayoi blushed. "Soubi and I have an important meeting today. I'll come play with you tomorrow, alright?" The tall girl nodded silently, and led Yayoi away. She'd come to realise that when Ritsuka spoke like that, it was best to do as he said.

when they were gone, Ritsuka turned back to Soubi. "Take me to where Seimei is, Soubi," he said, and the man looked at him in surprise. "I always knew you were smart, Ritsuka," he said, "But how did you figure out that it was Seimei?"

Ritsuka huffed out a small sigh. "I know you too well, Soubi. You have a look on your face, that I only ever see when you're talking about Seimei. Let's go."

Soubi stared at Ritsuka for a moment longer, then nodded and led him towards the house Seimei had told him to bring his little brother to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Seimei." The tall, dark haired man turned, and Ritsuka gasped. It was his brother all right, just as he remembered him. He vaguely felt Soubi sink to his knees in a subservient pose, but he couldn't care at the moment, so caught up in the vision of his brother. Seimei smiled. "Ritsuka. It's so good to see you again. I've missed you."

Ritsuka nodded. "I've missed you too Seimei. I never believed that Nisei was trying to get mother to kill me on your orders."

Seimei looked away, to Soubi's bowed head. "I'm not proud of that, little brother. I did tell Nisei to contact mother. But it was a subterfuge. I gave him strict instructions on how far to go, and exactly what to tell her. His plans were doomed to failure. I never wanted to kill you. I just needed it to seem like I did." He returned his gaze to Ritsuka's face. "But everything's alright now, Ritsuka. I've killed Septimal Moon. I am no longer in any danger, and neither are you." He smiled. "You're free now."

Confused, Ritsuka frowned. "Free from what?" He asked, and Seimei laughed.

"Why, free from the task I gave to you." he chuckled. "I've come to take Soubi back."

Ritsuka gasped. "T... Take Soubi?" He stuttered, and Seimei became serious again.

"Of course, Ritsuka, you don't think I would just let you keep him, do you? Soubi is mine. You are not even a pair. You need to find your own fighter with your name on it. Loveless. Soubi is my Beloved. Give him back."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ritsuka lay on his bed, sobbing quietly. He missed Soubi's soothing presence. He'd had no idea how much the man had meant to him. But the Fighter was now back at his apartment, fulfilling Seimei's first order back as the Sacrifice. Ritsuka flinched as he remembered the look on Soubi's face as Seimei had ordered him to "take me home with you and take my ears." The long haired man had nodded with such devotion on his features, such love, that Ritsuka had almost died as he realised his whole relationship with the man had been a lie. To make matters worse, his brother had insisted that they walk him home, and he had gotten to his bedroom window in time to be graced with the sight of Seimei pinning Soubi against the wall and kissing him harshly. The Fighter's lip had been bleeding when Seimei pulled back, but he looked blissfully happy.

Stifling another sob, Ritsuka turned to his side and pulled his comforter more tightly around himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning Ritsuka-kun!"

Yuiko watched Ritsuka walk slowly towards her. "Morning Yuiko," he said softly, "Yayoi." He didn't look up from where he was staring at the sidewalk. He sighed, and turned slightly away from them. "Let's go into class." He said, walking off before either of them could say anything.

Ritsuka was aware of his friends as they took their seats on either side of him, and aware of their worry. But after the night he'd had, he couldn't bring himself to reassure them. It was just too hard. Maybe after school was done, he'd be able to summon the energy to tell them... what exactly? That Soubi had... broken up with him? That almost brought a smile to his face. That was exactly how he felt. Like he'd been dumped. For his older brother no less! Shaking his head, he tried to put it out of his mind.

"Ritsuka?"

The boy turned his head in Yayoi's direction, and waited. The bespectacled boy sighed. "Ritsuka, are you alright? Did..." He hesitated. "Did something happen with Soubi-san?" Yayoi watched as Ritsuka's head snapped up in surprise, and his face flushed as he realised what the move had given away. Yayoi just watched him, giving him time to collect himself. Finally Ritsuka sighed. "Yes. Something happened. I probably won't be seeing him very often any more. But I don't really want to talk about it." Yayoi nodded, and smiled. "Do you want to come to my house?" He asked softly. Ritsuka started to shake his head, then looked around. "Where's Yuiko?" He asked. Yayoi blushed.

"I asked her if she would mind if you and I hung out together by ourselves today. She was a little upset, but I told her it might be better, and I'd try to find out what was wrong. I think I made her understand. She said she was going to the library." He shrugged. "If you come to my house, you don't have to be happy. But you don't have to be at home, alone and miserable either." Ritsuka bit his lip in thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Thank you Yayoi, I think I'd like that."

"Can I get you a drink, Ritsuka?" Yayoi asked as he detoured into the kitchen.

"Water please, Yayoi," Ritsuka said, settling into his favourite chair. Yayoi soon entered his bedroom with two glasses of water. He turned to see Ritsuka exactly where he expected him to be, and opened his mouth to say something when he tripped on the rug. Ritsuka jumped up as Yayoi stumbled, but he stayed upright. Unfortunately the water didn't fare so well. One of the glasses dropped to the floor, soaking the rug fairly harmlessly. The other tipped straight down Yayoi's front. Both boys stared at each other in shock for a moment, then Ritsuka began to giggle. It was infectious, and soon both boys were laughing uncontrollably. Ritsuka walked over and shook his head. "You're all wet, Yayoi," he said quietly, making Yayoi blush. The moment instantly turned serious, and Yayoi gulped. "I... I should take this wet shirt off," he whispered, and Ritsuka nodded. "Here, I'll help."

Yayoi stood frozen as Ritsuka slowly undid the buttons of his school shirt. He shivered once or twice as Ritsuka's fingers brushed his skin, and as the last of the buttons were undone, Ritsuka splayed his hands out gently against the pale chest. "Yayoi," he whispered, and the boy's resolve cracked. He reached up, cursing the few inches Ritsuka had gained in his last growth spurt, and pressed a soft kiss on Ritsuka's mouth. He nearly melted in relief when Ritsuka cautiously kissed back. Ritsuka's hands slid around his chest to embrace him loosely, and Yayoi pressed in closer, wrapping his own arms around Ritsuka's waist. He hesitated a moment, then deepened the kiss, suppressing a moan.

After a moment, they broke away to stare at each other, faces flushed and panting softly. Yayoi looked down at his shirt, then shrugged it off, and turned away to get a new one out of the drawer. He heard Ritsuka gasp his name, and turned back to see the other boy staring in utter shock. "Yayoi!" He repeated, and took a step closer.

Confused, Yayoi turned his back when Ritsuka indicated to, and shivered as he felt soft fingertips running over his lower back. "Ritsuka," he asked, voice low, "what are you doing?" He turned back around to see Ritsuka shrugging off his own shirt and turning his back. "Is there anything on my back, Yayoi?" He asked urgently, and Yayoi gasped. There, in the small of Ritsuka's back, in the same place the boy had been caressing him moments before, was a stark black word. _LOVELESS._

"Yayoi! Is there something on my back?"

Yayoi reached out and took hold of Ritsuka's shoulder, turning him around. "Why do you have a tattoo?" He asked quietly. "When did you get it? Why does it say Loveless, and why does that ring some bell in my head?" Ritsuka didn't answer at once, he began shrugging into his shirt, then pulled one out of Yayoi's drawer. "I can't answer all your questions," he said finally. "But I know someone who can." He pressed a deep kiss to Yayoi's lips, and handed him the shirt. "We have to talk to Soubi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Seimei answered Ritsuka's knock, he looked ruffled. He had no ears, no shirt, and the button on his slacks was missing. He took a deep breath, and asked somewhat calmly, "What is it, Ritsuka?" His brother put a hand on Yayoi's shoulder, and asked,

"Can we come in, Seimei? We need to talk to you and Soubi."

Seimei cast a dubious glance at Yayoi, but nodded, and stepped back to let them in.

Seimei and Soubi alternated glances from Ritsuka's back to Yayoi's. There, in duplicate, was the word _LOVELESS._

"My my," Soubi said quietly, "it certainly seems like you've found your fighter, Ritsuka. Congratulations."

Yayoi turned to Ritsuka. "What does he mean, fighter?" He asked. "I don't under-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as Ritsuka embraced him tightly, and kissed him. Hard, completely ignoring his brother's amused look. Ritsuka pulled back after a moment, and smiled at the sight of Yayoi flushed and breathing hard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yayoi sat down slowly on the couch, looking a little stunned. Ritsuka supposed it was something of a shock, and a lot of information to process all at once. He sat down and took Yayoi's hand, before turning back to his brother. "What do we do now, Seimei?" he asked, and Seimei exchanged glances with Soubi. "I suppose," he said slowly, "that the best thing to do would be to send you to Ritsu-sensei, for training." Soubi sighed. "It will be difficult to arrange, though, because both of you have family still."

Yayoi's head shot up from where he had been studying his knees. "What do you mean? Why can't we just tell our family that we are going to this school to train?"

Soubi and Seimei laughed. "You can't tell your family about this, Yayoi. I'm sorry." They stood up together, and helped the boys up. "You should both go home now. Don't worry about it, we'll talk to Ritsu-sensei and figure something out. Ritsuka, are you alright to take Yayoi home?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Of course Seimei. I'm not a little boy anymore."

They walked back towards Yayoi's house slowly hand in hand, neither of them saying much, until the spectacled boy stopped, tugging on Ritsuka's hand to stop him. "Ritsuka?" he asked quietly, "what do you think of me?"

Ritsuka stared at him, shocked, and Yayoi blushed before continuing, "it sounds silly, I know, but... I have feelings for you, Ritsuka, and I wanted to know, how you felt about me?"

Ritsuka shrugged. "You're my fighter, Yayoi, I think you're wonderful."

Yayoi sniffed, and shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Ritsuka. I still don't fully understand this fighter/sacrifice stuff, I've had feelings for you for a long time. I... I'm in love with you, and I would be even if none of this had happened. I want to know how you feel about me, as me. Just Yayoi. Do you... do you like me?"

Both boys were crimson faced now, but Ritsuka took a moment to gather his thoughts, before saying slowly. "Yayoi. Do you remember, how we found out that you're my fighter? You spilled water on your shirt, and I helped you take it off. What happened next?" Yayoi's eyes were wide behind his glasses, as he realised. "You kissed me," he whispered, and Ritsuka nodded. "Yes. I kissed you. Even before you turned around, and I realised you were my fighter, I kissed you. The truth is, I'd been thinking about you for a long time before that happened, and, although I didn't realize it until that point, I had feelings for you too. I liked you then, Yayoi, and I like you now." He smiled reassuringly at the shorter boy. "The only difference is, now we have a very special bond that will make us even closer together. I can't be upset about that. Can you?"

Yayoi shook his head wonderingly, and moved in closer, gripping Ritsuka's hand tightly. "I love you Ritsuka," he said wonderingly, and Ritsuka raised his free hand to cup Yayoi's face gently. "I love you too, Yayoi," he whispered, and their lips connected firmly.


End file.
